Printemps
by rntz
Summary: Sua existência era amaldiçoada, e a última coisa que queria era passar mais um inverno só. Universo Alternativo.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Abria lentamente os olhos, piscando-os algumas vezes, até acostumar-se com a claridade que invadia seu quarto. As cortinas vermelhas, de veludo, que se estendiam até o chão, foram postas de lado, permitindo que os raios de sol entrassem e lhe dessem um _"Bom Dia"_ mudo, que ela retribuía com um bocejo, a mãozinha delicada cobrindo os lábios finos e avermelhados.

Sentou-se na cama, o corpo pendendo para frente. Esfregou os olhos uma, duas vezes, e só depois de estar completamente desperta foi que ela a viu: parada, a poucos metros de distância, uma menina de olhos esmeraldinos encarava-a — quer dizer, ela _achava_ que era uma menina. Seu cabelo cor de pétalas de flor era longo, que nem o da mamãe, e não curto, como o do papai. E isso só podia ser um indicativo de que tratava-se, _sim_, de uma garota, que nem ela.

Pôs os pés descalços no chão e sentiu o tapete beijar-lhes. Aproximou-se, com certo receio, da garota de olhos cor de pedra preciosa, que também se aproximava de si. Balançava lentamente a cabeça, que nem ela, tentando entender a situação em que ambas encontravam-se.

E paradas, uma em frente a outra, esticou um dedo para tocar-lhe o rosto, e a menina fez o mesmo. Imaginava se sua pele era quente que nem a dela, e se juntas, poderiam tornar-se amigas e brincar em seu quarto, com suas bonecas de porcelana. Era uma alma solitária, e por mais que o Sol e a Lua fossem seus amigos, sentia falta de alguém para conversar com ela e secar suas lágrimas quando chorava contra o travesseiro.

Nunca fora capaz de entender o que havia acontecido para parar ali, trancada naquele quarto, numa torre tão alta que transformava as pessoas lá embaixo em formiguinhas. Via a vida passar assim, desse jeito, os dias indo e ela só.

Ao invés do contato, previsto por ela, sentiu seu dedo afundar. Encolheu rapidamente a mão, seu rosto tão assustado quanto o da menina à sua frente; nenhuma das duas, no entanto, queria desistir do toque.

"_Vai ver ela é tão solitária quanto eu",_ pensou, e juntando toda a coragem de seu pequenino ser, estendeu, novamente, o dedo indicador. A outra fez o mesmo, e quando vira seu dedo afundar, não o recolheu, como da última vez — o afundou mais ainda, e quando deu por si, estava em outro lugar.

Um vasto campo estendia-se em sua frente. Estava, finalmente, livre de seu cárcere, e conseguia sentir os raios de sol beijando-lhe o rosto e o vento brincando com sua roupa de dormir. Abalançava-lhe os cabelos, e girando cento e oitenta graus, viu água. Um rio, tão azul quanto o céu, estava a poucos metros de distância de si.

A menina correu contra o vento, a grama alta fazendo cócegas em suas pernas. Sentia a terra úmida bater contra a sola de seus pés, e a sensação de liberdade, vida, apenas deixava- a mais feliz. Corria por entre flores de mil e uma cores, e os pássaros cantavam a doce canção da primavera, e pela primeira vez em sabe-se lá quanto tempo, sentiu o peito queimar com um sentimento puro, como da vez em que sua mamãe contara para ela a história da Rainha das Fadas da Primavera — e ela sorrira tanto quanto sorria agora.

E quando chegou no rio, espantou-se:

A menina estava lá, e olhava para ela. Os olhos esmeraldinos do tamanho de pires. Estava decidida a juntar-se a ela, sua salvadora, aquela que a trouxera para aquele lugar tão lindo quanto os mundos de sua imaginação. Pulou na água. A menina desaparecera, e ela não sabia nadar.

Batendo os braços, foi perdendo a força, afundando lentamente, enquanto o ar escapava-lhe dos pulmões e a água entrava, sugando toda a sua vitalidade.

* * *

><p>Ahn, olá.<p>

Essa é uma história que eu tenho em mente desde os meus - pasmem! – doze anos de idade. Eu já sei o seu começo, parte do meio e o final, e esse é o meu primeiro projeto relativamente _longo_. Não tão longo assim, no entanto: estou acostumada a escrever histórias de apenas um capítulo, ocupando menos de uma página do word. Quando o prólogo bateu _quase _duas páginas, senti alegria.

Eu sei que o começo é confuso, mas francamente espero que vocês não desistam da história. Reviews são muitíssimo bem vindas, assim como críticas construtivas. Nos vemos no próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1.:**

_Foi embora da cidadezinha quando ainda era de madrugada. Passando os olhos invisíveis pelas ruas, não viu sequer uma viva alma para contar história. Não sabia para onde iria dessa vez, mas sentiu que veria coisas novas. Gostava de seu trabalho, e tudo que não havia visto quando vivo, via agora. Ansioso por aventuras e guiado por seus instintos, correu._

* * *

><p><em>Ventou, dessa vez, por um canto do planeta que não havia visto antes: os mares eram feitos de grãos de areia, tão infinitos e tão quentes, que sua boca, assim como sua voz, ficou seca. O lugar era abandonado pela humanidade por causa de seu clima tão inóspito e instável: de dia, as temperaturas eram altas o suficiente para um humano ter insolação, e de noite, elas caíam o bastante para matar alguém de frio.<em>

_Durante seus primeiros momentos naquele lugar esquecido pela humanidade, procurou por flores, e não achou nenhuma._

_Há muitos e muitos anos atrás, logo depois de perder a sua vida e tornar-se o Vento, ele a prometeu que procuraria em todos os cantos possíveis e imagináveis, por flores. Era o mínimo que podia fazer, afinal: ele foi seu único amigo, e juntos, davam as mãos e corriam pelas ruas da cidade em que moravam. Naquela fatídica noite em que sua vitalidade foi ceifada e ele viu todos os momentos de sua existência passando como um filme na frente de seus olhos, ele perdeu a capacidade de abraça-la e oferecer-lhe carinho — algo que ela ansiara por tanto tempo, e que também fora tirado de seu alcance em um piscar de olhos._

_E ela sempre gostou de flores: passava tardes a fio conversando com dentes de leão, enquanto ele desenhava, um pouco distante, sob a sombra de uma árvore. Só depois da morte é que ele descobriu a verdadeira essência dela, e o que ela era de verdade. Sua pobre alma foi amaldiçoada, e insatisfeito com o destino da amiga, ele decidiu que desbravaria o mundo e lhe daria as descrições mais vívidas possíveis das flores que ele encontraria no caminho — seus odores e cores, tamanhos e aspecto. Vez ou outra, quando tomava cuidado o suficiente para manter as brisas brandas, ele conseguia levar pétalas até ela, como um pedido de desculpas silencioso, por passar tanto tempo longe._

_Em sua primeira noite naquilo que descobriu, tempos depois, ser chamado de deserto, viu que o lugar, esquecido por homens, certamente não foi esquecido por Deus._

_O céu era de um negrume infinito, mais escuro, certamente, que o nanquim que ele usava em seus desenhos. Salpicado por pontos prateados, que pareciam glitter em tecido preto, as estrelas bordavam, habilmente, o céu. De vários tamanhos, brilhavam em intensidades diferentes, e enquanto algumas apenas olhavam para a Terra, com seus olhos invisíveis e curiosos, outras eram mais destemidas e apostavam corridas pelo céu. Riscavam-no, tão rápidas e imprudentes, que o Vento temeu, por um instante, que elas acabassem se chocando_ _umas com as outras. Olhando com mais calma, viu que várias estrelas, juntas, pareciam formar pontes e desenhos. Perguntou-se se os Deuses andavam, de mãos dadas, por aquele cenário celeste, e se ele, um dia, seria permitido de entrar naquilo que sua cabeça teimava em chamar de "Paraíso"._

_A Lua, cheia e prateada, iluminava toda a imensidão árida. Olhava-o, com um grande sorriso brincando em seus lábios, e naquele preciso momento, ele percebeu que não voltaria para casa com as mãos abanando: contaria, para ela, sobre como o céu daquele lugar era lindo, e sobre como havia tanta beleza em um lugar tão morto._

* * *

><p>Era uma vez o Vento brincando de um jogo de pique-e-pega solitário pelas ruelas da cidade, sob uma noite com o céu pintado por um milhão de estrelas, que brilhavam e cochichavam e faziam companhia à Lua, que com seus grandes olhos invisíveis observava todas as histórias de amor que podia ao redor do mundo. Corria como nunca havia corrido antes; entrava em diferentes casas por janelas e batia portas com toda a sua força. Jogava vasos de barro no chão, e bagunçava os cabelos de quem quer que estivesse na rua àquela hora. Pegava as flores delicadamente por suas folhas, e dançava com elas uma valsa muda, balançava os velhos balanços do parque, rodopiava em volta das árvores, fazia um verdadeiro estardalhaço enquanto tantos outros tentavam dormir. Passara muito tempo fora — resolvera ganhar o mundo. Ventou por todos os sete cantos do planeta, viu outros continentes e animais exóticos, o bem e o mal, a felicidade e a tristeza. Brincou de despir árvores, apostou corrida com pássaros de mil cores. Viu as cidades bonitas e as feias, dançou em volta de vários monumentos famosos, e agora, depois de tanto tempo, ele finalmente voltou a ventar por aquelas velhas ruas que lembravam-lhe de uma outra vida.<p>

As pessoas, obviamente, não notaram a sua ausência — ele era o Vento. Não era mais um alguém, e sim uma força da natureza. Não importava a quantidade de tempo que passasse fora, ninguém sentiria a sua falta.

Exceto ela.

_Ela_.

Ainda faltava um pouco de tempo para amanhecer. Com um pouco mais de calma, passeou pelas ruas que conhecia tão bem quanto às palmas de suas antigas mãos. Não havia passado tanto tempo assim fora — alguns meses, talvez, e nada havia mudado. A padaria, que ficava na esquina de sua casa, continuava lá. As luzes da cozinha estavam acesas, e pelo cheiro que sentia e ajudava a expandir, percebeu que havia atividade humana lá dentro. Certamente, a velha e bondosa padeira estava retirando, dos grandes fornos que ele visitara uma vez, quando menino, pães frescos para deliciar o desjejum de famílias felizes.

As árvores, ao redor, estavam parcialmente cobertas: algumas folhas, no chão, indicavam que logo mais o inverno chegaria, e com uma pontada naquilo que acreditava ser seu peito, pensou nas infelizes crianças que não tinham um teto para morar, e que, por conta disso, passariam o inverno com frio.

Seguindo seu caminho até o final da rua, viu sua antiga casa.

"_Eu não lembrava ser tão pequena assim",_ pensou. A tinta branca descascava da parede, e a janela que dava para a sala de estar estava com o vidro quebrado. Ela estava abandonada, tão abandonada quanto ele ficou depois do incidente que, futuramente, o levou a ser o que era hoje em dia.

"_SAI!",_ ela havia gritado. O cheiro de sangue, ainda tão vivo em sua memória, empesteou o quarto. Os olhos dela, tão negros quanto os dele, estavam arregalados em pavor. As lágrimas rolavam por suas bochechas.

E depois, tudo ficou escuro.

As lembranças aterrorizavam-no até hoje.

Depois de passar por sua antiga casa, ele finalmente chegou ao seu destino final. Um pequeno parquinho estendia-se em sua frente, protegido por grades verdes. O chão era de terra batida e cobria toda a extensão do lugar, que contava com uma árvore bem em seu centro e um canteiro de flores do lado inferior direito. De frente para a árvore, a uma curta distância, havia um escorrega, que outrora fora pintado de amarelo, como os das pétalas de girassol. Uma grande caixa de areia localizava-se à frente do escorrega, servindo para amparar a descida das crianças, e mais atrás havia os balanços, com suas correntes enferrujadas, que faziam um barulho ensurdecedor quando ele, gentilmente, os empurrava com algumas patacas de vento.

O vermelho-vivo dos bancos agora descascava, e o balanço, que antigamente, captava tanto de sua atenção, era só uma casca do que havia sido um dia.

"_Lembranças de outra vida",_ pensava, enquanto um flash de memórias teimava por passar em sua mente.

E tão absorto em pensamentos, ele não a viu chegar, em seu casaco cor de creme com botões coral. Andava em passos lentos, com calma, em direção a um dos três balanços vazios. Sentou-se no banco do meio, e agilmente, puxou de sua bolsinha marrom-claro uma barra de chocolate ao leite. Ela sempre considerou-se ruim em muitas coisas, _"mas por Deus",_ disse, certa vez, em meio à risadas, _"ninguém é capaz de abrir uma barra de chocolate tão rápido quanto eu!"_

Saindo de seu transe, o Vento finalmente a notou. Seu cabelo ondulado estava um pouco maior, e agora chegava ao meio de suas costas. Fios róseos invadiam seu rosto branco e beijavam-lhe as bochechas, levemente coradas, e seus olhos cor de pedra preciosa mostravam-se mais curiosos do que nunca. Brilhavam com tanta intensidade e vida que assustavam as pessoas que moravam na pequena cidade — certa vez, espalhou-se um boato de que os olhos da garota eram capazes de brilhar no escuro, e isso serviu apenas para espantar, ainda mais, qualquer humano que, curiosamente, se sentisse à vontade para falar com ela.

Ela levou um quadradinho de chocolate à boca, e depois outro, e depois outro. Comia compulsivamente, suspiros de satisfação saindo de seus lábios finos, com algumas rachaduras por conta do clima atual. Ela sempre gostou mais de doces do que de salgados, e quando, certa vez, quando ainda vivo, ele a trouxera um tablete de chocolate amargo, ela apenas sorriu e recusou. _"Sai, de amargo já basta a vida"._

Rodopiou em volta do balanço, bagunçando as madeixas da amiga. Sendo ele o vento e não possuindo um corpo físico, aquele era o máximo de carinho que ele poderia proporcioná-la. Com a voz calma, sussurrou seu nome.

— Sakura.

— Sai? — a voz dela era incerta. Com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, procurou por sinais de manifestação do amigo. Ela acreditava que ele ficaria fora por mais algum tempo, e o súbito sussurro a tirou de seus devaneios e a trouxe de volta para a realidade. Sentiu a falta dele no tempo em que ficaram separados: por mais que as coisas não fossem como antigamente, ainda era bom saber que ela não estava completamente só naquele mundo tão vasto e, ao mesmo tempo, tão pequeno para ela.

— Eu voltei.

— Quando?

— De madrugada. Senti sua falta. Senti falta das ruas e dos cheiros e de casa. Não trouxe flores dessa vez, como prometido, mas te trouxe estrelas e um mar de areia. O mundo, Sakura, é muito bonito, por mais que algumas de suas pessoas sejam feias.

E o Vento contou à Sakura sobre o que viu no deserto, e ela, como ouvinte, fechou os olhos e imaginou tudo que seus ouvidos registravam. Visualizou-se correndo, com os pés descalços, sobre um infinito de grãos de areia, e perguntou-se se a sola de seus pés queimariam. "Provavelmente, sim".

Depois de absorver tudo o que Sai lhe dissera, Sakura abriu os olhos. Suas esmeraldas brilhavam, e um sorriso brincava em seus lábios. Ficou tão entretida com a história que seu chocolate jazia esquecido em seu colo, grudado no papel laminado que o embrulhava.

E então, ela viu. Tamanho foi seu susto que saiu, depressa, do balanço. O coração batia acelerado contra seu peito, e Sakura sequer prestou atenção quando o chocolate, em seu colo, foi de encontro com o chão do parquinho.

Um dos galhos da árvore, que ficava no centro, estava congelado. E o _passarinho_, que estava sobre ele, _também_.

* * *

><p>Saudações, caros leitores.<p>

Esse foi o primeiro capítulo de Printemps, e com ele, nós fomos introduzidos oficialmente, a dois personagens: o Vento/Sai e Sakura, a protagonista feminina.

Eu sei que algumas coisas permanecem escurecidas, e que é provável que hajam dúvidas, mas peço um pouquinho de paciência. As coisas se resolverão, em breve. A história toda já está pronta em minha cabeça, e eu acredito vocês gostarão.

Eu tentei focar, aqui, no carinho que Sai tem por Sakura. Eventualmente, vocês entenderão o motivo dele ser assim com ela, e a razão por ele sempre tentar levar flores e descrições de lugares para ela, depois de suas viagens.

Reviews são muitíssimo bem vindas, e dá um quentinho no coração quando eu as recebo. Críticas construtivas são sempre aceitas, e se você tiver qualquer dúvida, pode perguntar também. Se possível, eu responderei.

Até a próxima.

Peixocas.


End file.
